1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing devices. In particular, the present invention is a fish hook support and sinker device which allows a fisherman to present lures or bait just off the bottom of a stream, lake or river.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most popular outdoor recreational activities is fishing. The great popularity of fishing has led to a constant demand for all sorts of fishing equipment which fishermen hope will help them catch more and bigger fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,294 by S. J. Ripich shows a fishing device which is designed to support the hook and bait above the bottom of a stream, lake or river so as to make the bait more attractive to fish and to prevent live bait from hiding under rocks or other debris at the bottom of the body of water.
The device shown in the Ripich patent has a pear-shaped sinker with an L-shaped wire attached and extending out of the front, narrow end of the sinker. The L-shaped wire has an attachment loop at the upper end of its upper leg for attaching the fish hook assembly. In addition, the L-shaped wire has a twist at the junction of the upper and lower legs which forms an attachment loop for the fish line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,838 by D. D. Gapen, shows a device which is essentially identical to the Ripich device, except that the sinker body of the Gapen device is narrower than the sinker body of the Ripich device. As a result, the Gapen device has a tendency to tip over on its side when stopped.